navidad con las familias Uzumaki-Hyuga y Uchiha-Haruno
by Namroy Namikaze
Summary: la navidad con las familias Uzumaki-Hyuga y Uchiha-Haruno comienza cuando la familia de naruto invita a la familia de sasuke a pasar un rato de diversion con ellos, y alli comienza la historia...


Bueno este es mi primer one shot y esta dedicado a Javiera Almarza por que este es tu deseo. Espero que te guste y que pases una linda navidad.

Declaimer:

**_El siguiente fic participa en el evento: No Fuyu No Hoshi (Estrellas En Invierno) del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina._**

**Advertencia:** ( mala ortografí ..)

** genero:** familia/amistad

**Personajes:** NarutoxHinata, y SasukexSakura

**Nota importante **: los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto-sensei

n**avidad con las familias Uzumaki-Hyuga y Uchiha-Haruno**

.

.

.

Una apacible mañana. Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, perfecto para un dia de invierno en la aldea de la hoja, tranquilo, las aves cantaban, etc. Entonces era el dia perfecto de ir de compras para los adornos de la navidad y mas con mi hija de 7 años de edad.

Nosotras dos salimos a pasear por la aldea buscando en todas las hermosas tiendas los mas lindos adornos par la navidad, allí fue cuando nos encontramos con mi peculiar amiga pelirosa que venia con una hermosa niña de ojos color negro y cabello azabache con lentes que la hacia ver mas hermosa (su hija).

-hola hinata como estas. - me pregunto.

-bien sakura y ustedes como están.-le dije lo mas cariñosamente posible

-bien, estamos buscando filetes de carne para mañana. Hola himawari como estas pequeña.-le dijo con una sonrisa y un tono agradable a mi hija.

-bien tía sakura.- dijo la pequeña niña de 7 años con el cabello peliazul.

-ya veo.

-y donde se encuentra el padre de esta pequeña. -le dije a la pequeña azabache y puse mi mano sobre su cabeza acariciándola.

-dijo que se iva a encontrar con naruto en una tienda, para no se que.

-umm, y ya planeaste lo que vas a hacer mañana sakura?- le pregunte ami amiga, ya que yo no sabia lo que yo iva a hacer

-tenia pensado pasar la navidad con sasuke y mi hija pero no habría mucha diversión, con el gran esposo que tengo.

-oye mami tengo una maravillosa e increíble super idea -dijo mi hija.

-¿que idea tienes cariño?– le pregunte con toda mi curiosidad, ya que ella era un poco igual a naruto, es decir, aveces se le ocurren ideas aun mas locas que la de su padre.

-mi maravillosa e increíble super idea es que la tía sakura, el tío sasuke y sarada; pasemos la navidad juntos, ya sabes el dicho, mientras mas mejor.! -me quede sorprendida a tal maravillosa idea que tuvo mi hija en ese momento, ya que nunca había pensado en esa probabilidad.

-es una maravillosa idea himawari, verdad hinata! - me dijo mi amiga y yo solo asentí, ya se le podía ver lo ansiosa que estaba en ese momento. -entonces nos vemos mañana.

**Mientras tanto en una tienda...**

Naruto esperaba pacientemente a que bolt se decidiera cual era el árbol de navidad que iva a comprar, bolt tenia que buscar el mejor ya que su hermanita se pondría molesta si no le gustaba el dichoso arbolito, aun recuerda cuando su hermanita himawari le dijo que escogiera un bonito color para pintar el cuarto, el escogió un color naranja y a himawari no le gusto, entonces le vació el galón de pintura en el cabello de bolt y tardo una semana en quitárselo.

Naruto esta afuera de la tienda y se le apareció un azabache serio.

-que paso teme, por que tienes esa cara de malhumorado.? -le dije al azabache mientras me miraba con una cara aterrorizada.

-no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo dobe, tengo que comprar un bendito árbol de navidad para sarada-, o si no me tendrá fastidiado todo un año, créeme no es de broma. Me estará preguntando todo el dia, ¿POR QUE NO LO COMPRASTE?, ¿POR QUE NO ES PERFECTO?, ¿DONDE TENIAS LA MENTE MIENTRAS LO COMPRABAS?, es verdaderamente sofocante dobe.-me miraba como pidiéndome que lo ayudara.

A veces mi amigo decía cosas sin sentido, ¿como una pequeña de 8 años (su hija) lo iva a fastidiar?, bueno no es que mi hija himawari no sea escandalosa, por que en verdad lo era!, debió sacar ese carácter de su madre ya que yo soy demasiado tranquilo, bueno eso creo!, no es por presumir pero mi hermosa esposa me dice que soy el mejor esposo del mundo, y es así.

-papa, papa encontré uno perfecto- me decía mi hijo casi aliviado.

-oye bolt ya que encontramos un arbolito para tu hermana, por que no ayudas a tu tío sasuke a encontrar uno bonito también si!- mi hijo solo asintió y me dedique a hablar con el teme.

-que tienes pensado hacer mañana teme!

-no se, tal vez...tal vez dormir un poco.

-oye yo tampoco tengo nada planeado, que tal si tu, sakura y tu hija vienen mañana en la noche para pasar un buen rato, ¿que dices?

-oye dobe, tal vez no tenga planes, pero en ellos no esta pasar la navidad contigo, me entiendes.- me decía mi amigo ta frio como siempre.

-si cambias de opinión, la invitación aun esta en pie. -se que vendrá por que su hija le gustaba estar con mi hijo bolt y ella lo ara venir a la fuerza. En ese instante llega mi hijo

-papa,tío encontré uno bonito. -me decía mi hijo con entusiasmo

-buen trabajo bolt te estaré agradecido toda la vida. -le decía el teme a mi hijo aliviado

**En la casa de naruto...**

hinata estaba con sus hijos himawari y bolt adornando el árbol de navidad, naruto estaba en su cuarto pensando si el dobe vendría o no a su casa mañana y hinata llego.

-que pasa amor por que estas aquí solo.- le dije a mi amado esposo esperando a que me respondiera.

-solamente estaba pensando si el teme vendría mañana a cenar. Me dijo que no tenia planes así que le dije que venga con su familia.-me dijo mientras me miraba.

-que casualidad, esta mañana me encontré con sakura y su hija, y también las invite para que vengan a cenar con nosotros.- yo reía y el me miraba con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules.

-te amo hinata .- me dijo mientras me besaba y ponía sus manos debajo de mi camisa, y eso solo significaba una cosa "Naruto quería tener sexo con ella". No había problema con tener un rato de sexo ya que no habíamos tenido desde hace dos semanas.

Necesitábamos un tiempo juntos, así como cuando naruto me dijo por primera vez que fuera su novia.

_**FlashBack**_

_**caminaba por la aldea sola, ya había pasado una semana de que había terminado la guerra y naruto nos había salvado a todos, desde ese entonces no lo había visto, kakashi-sensei me había dicho que le habían dado una semana libre ya que estaba agotado por usar demasiado chakra un un dia. Me dirigía hacia la el campo de entrenamiento numero tres a entrenar un poco. Nunca pensé que allí estaría naruto-kun entrenando, me puse nerviosa, no podía moverme, no sabia que hacer; naruto-kun me vio y lo único que pensé fue en huir de allí, me voltee, ya había caminado tres pasos hasta que una voz me dijo.**_

_**-hinata espera. -me dijo mientras me agarro el brazo**_

_**-qu..que..que pasa..naruto-kun. -tartamudee.**_

_**-lo siento hinata.- no entendía por que naruto-kun me decía eso.**_

_**-queeee?**_

_**-lo siento hinata no había podido hablar contigo desde la pelea con pain, desde ese dia que me dijiste lo que sentías por mi, he estado pensando y decidí algo. -era cierto se me había olvidado lo que le dije a naruto en ese momento. No supe que decir.**_

_**-queeee?**_

_**-quiero que seas mi novia hinata. Claro si es que aun sientes algo por mi.-estaba en chock, la persona que he amado toda mi vida me estaba diciendo que fuese su novia!, acaso esto es un sueño o una ilusión?**_

_**Ya había pasado tres minutos y nadie había dicho nada.**_

_**-hinata...-antes que dijera algo mas le grite.**_

_**-SIIIIII, SI, SI, SI naruto-kun. -estaba completamente emocionada.**_

_**Sin perder tiempo naruto-kun me tomo de la nuca y unió nuestros labios, era un beso apasionado y lleno de amor, y desde ese entonces siempre estábamos junto.**_

_**Final Flash**_

-le podemos decir a los niños que pueden salir a jugar al parque o visitar a sarada, así tendremos tiempo.-le dije mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

-siempre piensas en todo hinata, y eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti.

-bueno ya vengo, le voy a decir a los niños.-le dije mientras me salia de su agarre.

**Mientras tanto en la casa uchiha...**

-sasuke-kun que haces.-dijo la pelirosa

-nada.

-que tal si salimos un rato nosotros solos.

-y sanado.

-salio un rato, dijo que se iva a ver con los hijos de naruto y hinata.

-no se, estoy cansado

-oye salgamos un rato, desde hace mucho que no salimos.

-esta bien, esta bien, no tienes por que insistir.

-que tal si vamos al lago.

-a cualquier lugar menos allí.

-por que?

-me trae malos recuerdos.

-esta bien, entonces al parque.

**En ichiraku...**

Bolt, himawari y sarada estaban comiendo ramen.

-oye oni-san ya para, te has comido siete platos de ramen tu solo y nosotras juntas apenas llevamos tres.-me queje ante mi hermano ya que sarada y yo nos desagradaba ver como el comía rápidamente.

-ehs qhuess eshtaa descipcioso.-hablaba mi hermano con la boca llena.

-oye bolt deja para los demás o te las veras conmigo.-amenazo sarada a mi hermano y yo solo reí

-esta bien, todo sea para no oír mas sus quejidos.

-quieres llegar todo hinchado a tu casa bolt.

-si fueras un hombre ya te hubiera golpeado sarada .-decía mi hermano mientras sarada lo golpeaba en la cabeza

-oigan que tal si vamos al lago .-propuse

-buena idea himawari.

-ya que no tengo nada que hacer las complaceré .-me dijo mi hermano orgulloso ya que teníamos al padre mas fuerte del mundo y bolt siempre se creía el mas fuerte también.

Estábamos de camino al lago y, mi oni-san y sarada estaban tomados de la manos. Era obvio que eran novios y la única persona en el mundo que sabia su relación era yo, ya que ellos no querían que nadie se enterara de su relación. A veces ellos peleaban y al rato ya estaban juntos otra vez.

Yo simplemente creía que su noviazgo era un caos.

Llegamos al lago, estaba tranquilo todo, era una apacible tarde.

Eso era super raro.

Siempre que estaba con sarada y mi oni-san era pura discusión donde quisiera que estuviéramos. Pero esta vez mi oni-san estaba calmado, a lo mejor ya debe estar aprendiendo a comportarse.

Hinata estaba en la cama, en los brazos de naruto hasta que hinata dice.

-deberíamos hacer esto a menudo no crees.

-estoy completamente de acuerdo amor.-me dijo mi hermoso esposo.

-verdaderamente es cálido estar en tus brazos.

-tu crees?

-no

-no?

-no creo, estoy segura .- inmediatamente naruto empezó a besarme, casi como si me estuviera devorando, a veces naruto me besaba como si no hubiera un mañana.

-ya es hora de que los chicos regresen no crees? .-le dije previniéndome de cualquier cosa.

**Al dia siguiente por la noche...**

estaban todos reunidos en una mesa, y cuando me refiero a todos, hablo de todos, es decir, sakura, sasuke, sarada, mis hijos y mi adorado esposo.

-oye teme si dañas el árbol de navidad me las pagaras.- le dacia mi esposo a sasuke, ya que cuando el ayudo se tomo mas de 3 horas em arreglar el árbol.

-es que soy demasiado fuerte para darme cuenta de las cosas pequeñas dobe. -le respondo sasuke

-bueno ya dejen de discutir, vamos a comer aquí traje trocitos de carne para todos.-dije por que ya llevaban mas de 2 horas presumiendo sobre su fuerza.

Todos empezaron a comer y mi adorado esposo empezaba a contar bromas de su vida.

-y por eso es que a jiraiya-sensei le dicen ero-sennin.-y todos empezamos a reír menos sasuke.

-oye sasuke, acaso no te pareció bueno el chiste que hice.-le dijo mi esposo al azabache.

-es que tus bromas no se comparan con las míos.

-cuenta uno si te crees mejor pues.

-no tienes por que decírmelo, igualmente ya lo iva a decir.

-...

pelo velocidad.

-quien es?

-akatsuki que viene a buscarte.-nadie pero absolutamente nadie puso ni siquiera una sonrisa a la broma que acababa de decir el rival de mi esposo.-esta bien tu ganas dobe.

Ya habían pasado 3 horas de que terminamos de comer y se habían ido, todo el rato naruto y sasuke habían estado peleando y fue divertido.

Al dia siguiente acordamos en ir con ellos, la familia de ino y sai, y shikamaru y temari en reunirnos en un restaurante.

**Al dia siguiente...**

estábamos todos reunidos para pasar la navidad era una de las mejores noche de la aldea y todos reían ante los comentarios que hacia naruto diciendo que pronto le quitaría el puesto de hokage a kakashi.

Bolt y sarada estaban en una azotea solos besándose. Ino y sai estaban en un lugar aparte de todos agarrándose de las manos igual a shikamaru y temari. Mientas tanto no habían rastros de sakura y sasuke, se dice que estaban arriba de los rostros hokages admirando la aldea. Naruto e hinata estaban en la torre hokage.

-sabes hinata desde aquella vez que me dijiste que me amabas había decidido estar contigo. -me dijo mi esposo viéndome a los ojos.

-por que me dices esto derrepente naruto-kun .-es que a veces mi esposo se pone sensible y hay es cuando le saco mucha información sobre cuanto me quiere

-por que te amo hinata, y te quiero decir gracias

-por que naruto-kun.

-Por estar a mi lado y darme una hermosa familia que son tu, himawari y bolt.

-tontito -le di un golpecito con mi dedo en su frente -siempre te amare na-ru-to.

-prométeme algo princesa..

-que mi príncipe bello.

-que siempre estarás ami lado.

-lo prometo amor.- y le di un beso en sus lados como me los da el, es decir, como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desde ese momento en que naruto me dijo que fuese su novia prometí jamas, pero jamas dejarlo ir de mi lado y hasta ahora he mantenido esa promesa, simplemente por que amo a mi familia.

* * *

><p>bueno hasta aquí llega espero que halla sido lo que esperabas javiera.<p>

Disculpa la tardanza pero no tengo compu propia, así que tengo que ir para la parroquia a subirlo y eso es un lio.

espero que dejen sus comentarios sobre lo que le gusto y lo que no le gusto, si les gusto gracias, y si no dejen sus comentarios sobre mi error para no volverlo a hacer y gracias.

Reviews:

Alma Jisa :¡Que lindo! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

preciosa sakurita:jajajaaja me gusto mucho pobre sasuke mandilon de primera... y bolt y sarada besandose bueno como dicen el odio biene el amor jajajaja me encanto este oneshot o fanfic no se q va a ser pero de primera.

fin de reviews...

Saludos... espero que tengan una feliz navidad y llenen de alegría sus corazones..


End file.
